Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After agreeing to join Warren at his cousin's house for a movie night, Max suddenly finds herself ambushed by a group of thugs, she escapes and successfully reaches Warren who helps her recover, it is in these moments that Max realizes the depths of her feelings for Warren, already knowing his for her, the question remains, what she will do with these feelings? Grahamfield pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story I thought up, just a short Grahamfield story that I hope you all enjoy. Having finished the game now, I have a better understanding and love for the game :) Anyway, this story is set up in something of an AU, still set in the same sort of universe as the series, the only difference in this one is there is no tornado.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Max Caulfield smiled to herself as she exited her final class for the day.

' _It was actually quiet today, no drama, nothing happening to cause anyone any distress.'_ She thought to herself happily.

For once she didn't feel the need to plug in her earphones and block out the rest of the world. She felt comfortable enough simply to walk through the school corridors, not worrying about the other people around like she normally did.

With a soft sigh Max made her way down towards the main hall of the school. _'Today's been pretty good, hmmm; maybe I should see what everyone else is up to.'_

Still smiling she stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone and checked it, there were no new texts, but she did have texts to send. So, she decided to get started and opened her text messages to Warren. She paused for a moment, thinking to herself before finally sending the text.

" _Hey Warren, now that classes are done for the day want to meet up and hang out, I can see you outside the dorms."_

She smiled as she sent the text; before biting her lip. She considered Warren Graham; he had been a great friend to her, one of her best friends. Yet there were times when she wondered, she knew after all that Warren clearly felt something for her, but often she felt confused as to how _she_ felt exactly.

Shaking her head she also sent a text to another friend, Chloe Price, just letting her know classes were done for the day. She had only just sent that text when her phone buzzed as, almost simultaneously, she receives two texts, one was a reply from Warren, the other was a text from another friend, Kate Marsh. She opened the reply from Warren.

" _I'd love to Max, but I'll be busy for another half hour or so, I agreed to help Ms. Grant clean the classroom after class."_

She smiled at that and replied again. _"No worries, we can meet up then, see you."_

She sent it and then checked Kate's text.

She read it, standing up from the wall. _"Hi Max, I was wondering if you I could ask you a favour, I can't find my copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye', could I borrow yours to make some notes for class?"_

" _Of course Kate; I'll meet you in the dorms."_ She replied immediately.

Once Kate replied in agreement, Max put her phone back in her pocket and began to make her way out into the main campus. Once at home she began to make her way over towards the dorms.

* * *

Only one thing dampened her good mood slightly. On her way to the dorms, she nearly ran into Nathan Prescott walking the other way; glaring darkly when he saw her. Max had after all intervened previously when he had been losing his temper with another student. Nathan was clearly still angry about that. Max chose to ignore him however, walking past without a word and refusing to listen, even if he did say something to her.

She simply continued on her way towards the dorms.

As she entered the dorms, she fought to suppress a groan; she had stumbled upon yet another drama. The one thing that stopped her from actually groaning or trying to ignore it, Kate was involved.

' _What is it this time; can't be good if Victoria's involved?'_ Max thought to herself.

Max could see from here that Victoria was standing, smirking outside her dorm room, Kate was standing before her. To Max's surprise, Kate was actually glaring, actually angry, or at least indignant, instead of her usual quiet self. As Max got closer she heard the conversation.

"I know you have it." Kate said; certainly sounding angry.

Victoria simply scoffs. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Kate; do you honestly think I'd need to s _teal_ something, especially from you."

Kate shook her head. "Need, no, but that wouldn't stop you anyway, don't think I don't know what you're like Victoria."

"You'd better watch what you say Kate." Victoria snarled suddenly. "If you think I'll stand for you calling me a thief, I swear…"

Max knew she had to intervene, Victoria looking like she was about to lash out and slap Kate.

"Hey, back up, that's enough!" She cried out.

Victoria turned to her, sneering. "Oh, look who's here, this is none of your business, _Maxine_."

Max shook her head. "This is a public hallway, so you're kinda making it the business of anyone walking past. Seriously Victoria, just back off."

Victoria snarled and shook her head before turning and heading back into her dorm, slamming the door shut behind her.

There was a stony silence before Max turned towards Kate, who looked more relaxed, more like her usual self.

"Max, thank you, I…I'm sorry." She said shaking her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm positive Victoria took my copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye'."

Max nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised; but seriously Kate, I've never seen you like that before."

Kate sighed. "I just, I guess I was just fed up with everything, I snapped."

Max smiled and nodded understandingly. "C'mon, let's go get my copy of the book."

Kate smiled and followed Max into her dorm. It did not take long to find the book.

"Thanks Max; I'll get it back to you soon." Kate promised as Max handed it to her.

Max nodded. "No worries, Kate. Don't worry about Victoria; if she has taken your book, she knows you're on to her. If she wants to avoid real trouble, she'll find some way to ensure she isn't caught with it."

Kate nodded and left the dorm. Max let out a soft smile before casually looking around her room and after a moment, settled down and played on her guitar for a while.

Sometime later, her phone buzzed. She put the guitar down and checked it; a text from Chloe saying she'd be in touch later and one from Warren, telling her he was now outside the dorms. Standing up she looked out the window and saw him sitting on one of the benches. Grinning she pocketed her phone and made her way out of the dorms, heading out to meet him.

* * *

Once outside Max approached the bench, Warren was on the phone to someone. She caught the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, no worries, thanks Lacie, that sounds great." He said. "Don't worry, I promise, I'll keep an eye on things."

Max noted the name Warren mentioned, he had spoken to her about his family once before. The name Lacie was familiar, she couldn't remember exactly which side of the family she was from, but she was Warren's cousin and lived in Arcadia Bay; not too far from Blackwell. When Warren hung up, Max took a seat next to him.

"Hey."

Warren grinned as he turned to her. "Hi Max, so, how are you?"

Max let out a soft sigh. "I'm alright, just had to deal with a little bit of…drama in the dorms. But everything seems fine now."

Warren nodded and, after sitting quietly, just enjoying their surroundings, Warren spoke up.

"Say Max; are you up to anything this evening?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

He explained. "Well, I'll be going around to my cousin Lacie's house, to keep an eye on the house for a few hours while she's away. She said I was free to use her home cinema if I wanted. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come around and we could watch a movie or something together."

Max smiled at the thought of that; Warren continued.

"I'm serious; her home cinema is state of the art; big screen, massive set up, surround sound…"

Max laughed. "Okay, I get it, I'm sold. I'll see you there."

Warren grinned and Max returned it, looking forward to the coming evening.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Divergent Demigod Phangirl: Yeah? Thanks, glad you like it, well, we'll be seeing more as I've got a number of fics planned, all of them Grahamfield.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Max smiled to herself as she finished getting ready to head out. It was already evening and she was prepared to head around to Warren's cousin's house for the arranged movie night. She finished pulling on her sneakers, a new pair she had got recently rather than her usual battered ones.

' _I never even thought to wear them until today.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's strange, why do I feel so…worked up about this. It's just me and Warren hanging out to watch a movie, we've done it before.'_

It was true; she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach at the thought of going to see Warren tonight. It didn't make any sense to her. Shaking her head she pulled on her hooded sweatshirt and made her way out of her room. Apart from Dana and Juliet who were gossiping together as they walked into Dana's room, the halls were empty. Nobody else was about, although she could hear some of the other girls in their rooms.

She rolled her eyes at the message scrawled on her room slate.

'You'll get yours, whore, I'm watching!'

Max casually wiped the message off as she walked down the corridor. _'Couldn't be more obvious if you tried Victoria, like something like that will scare me.'_

She smiled and waved to Dana and Juliet as she passed the open door. They smiled and waved too and Max then left the dorm.

Almost as soon as she stepped outside, the heavens opened, it began raining. Max sighed as she looked up at the sky and shook her head.

' _Aw man…just what I needed.'_ She thought to herself. _'I could rewind and go while it's dry but…That would just be a waste of my power. Besides, it's only rain, will do the grass some good.'_

So, zipping up her hooded sweatshirt and pulling the hood up she began to make her way out from the dorms and the campus itself as she prepared to make her way to Warren's cousin's house which was easily within walking distance from Blackwell.

She jogged through the streets, noting that the rain had practically emptied the street of people. She didn't mind, it gave her more room to move, particularly useful for staying away from the edge of the sidewalk, where a car could go through a puddle and drench her.

She glanced up to the sky. _'Wow, is it getting heavier. I really should hurry, before I get soaked.'_

She stopped however when she spotted something, a movie ticket booth. She bit her lip as she pondered; while she and Warren agreed to meet up tonight for a movie, they still planned to go to the drive-in at the end of the week. They were yet to get tickets however; now here was a chance. While she knew Warren planned to get tickets himself, she thought it might be a nice gesture if she bought them herself.

' _Not typical or…whatever the word is, but still, it's nice to be nice.'_ She told herself.

Smiling she made her way to the ticket booth.

She hadn't even made it to the booth when suddenly she became aware that she wasn't alone. There were four men, all of them had their faces hidden behind their heavy jackets and hoods, they looked like typical thugs, rather rough people Max would normally avoid.

"Well, what have we here?" One said with evident glee.

Max bit her lip, stepping back. "I…look, I don't want trouble, I'll just…"

They stepped closer, surrounding her. "Too late girlie, trouble found you."

Max let out a gasp before suddenly the one right behind her grabbed her arms, pulling her back, out of sight, into a nearby alleyway.

"Hey, g-get off!" She screamed.

They just laughed and suddenly one of them moved quickly; taking Max by surprise. She let out a strangled yelp as his fist connected with her stomach. She coughed and struggled weakly against the man holding her; looking around while trying to stay clam she realized there were four of them. Then one of them grabbed something and laughed.

"Ah, good, always looking for a little extra remuneration." He remarked.

Max gasped and struggled again. "Hey, that's my money!"

He had taken the money she had stashed in her pocket; she had planned to buy the tickets with it. The men just laughed again and suddenly Max found herself thrown to the ground as the men began beating her up.

She struggled to try and get away but they held her down, continuing to attack her. She cried out, in response one of them struck her face twice, causing blinding pain in her eye and in the centre of her face. She grit her teeth and tried to pull away; a sharp pain wrenched her left arm at the wrist. Frantically she reached up and managed to seize the edge of one of their coats; only for it to rip and come away in her hands.

"Bitch!" One of them growled as they continued to beat her up.

Her hooded sweatshirt's zip burst and it ripped off, but in the end she broke free and began to run. She heard them yelling but continued to run, until suddenly she tripped and cried out again as another sharp wrenching pain, this time in her right ankle.

' _Ow, fuck, I…I must've twisted my ankle.'_ She thought to herself.

She was still in pain, mostly in her face, her left wrist which felt as if it had been sprained and now her ankle. She was getting soaked and without her hooded sweatshirt it was worse. But she brushed all that off and forced herself to her feet. The thugs were still chasing her, yelling.

She shook her head. _'Dammit, I really should have chosen to rewind early…Just, leave it now; run Max, run.'_

Trying to steel herself against the pain she did her best to run despite her ankle.

The pain was almost blinding, but by some miracle she managed to hide, the thugs ran past, missing her completely. She let out a slow breath, despite the pain; she knew she couldn't stay where she was. She had to find help, despite the risk. She still couldn't believe she had been attacked.

' _Just who were they, what they said when they took my money, what was that supposed to mean?'_ She thought. _'Urgh, nevermind that now Max, just, find someone to help.'_

She limped quickly out of her hiding place, looking for the nearest place where she would likely find help.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a bit of a drastic turn, what will happen next? Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, lucky she got away.  
Divergent Demigod Phangirl: Yeah, luckily she escaped, in a way, they won't show up again but well, wait and see what Max uncovers at the end of this chapter, also wrong culprit, but they were 'hired'. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, I know :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Max bit her lip to suppress her groan, her efforts to keep moving sent more pain ricocheting through her body, she felt it worse in her left wrist and right ankle. Her face felt raw and the rain was soaking her through. With her hooded sweatshirt gone she had no real protection from the rain and her clothes were drenched, the rain was also getting even heavier, making moving more difficult, especially in her injured condition.

' _God, I've got to find help…But every turn I keep thinking the worst.'_ Max threated. _'Every time I turn a corner I think I'm going to run into those assholes again.'_

It was a thought that kept plaguing her mind, terrifying her even more than she was already. She just knew she had to find somewhere safe, where there were people, hopefully they could help her. It was then she spotted it.

She smiled despite the pain. _'That house there, lights are on, there's someone there. I can get help, just, got to…keep going.'_

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she hurried onwards. She prayed her ankle wouldn't give out beneath her, cradling her sprained wrist close to her body. She climbed up the small steps leading to the front door, which sent little sharp jolts through her ankle. Shaking her head she approached the door but stumbled. Her body slammed into the door with a loud thump and she winced before straightening up, recovering.

She could hear footsteps moving inside the house and realized she had been heard.

' _Well, that's one way to knock I guess.'_ She thought to herself.

She groaned and tried to stay standing straight as finally the door opened. She gasped, so too did the person inside, for it was then Max realized she had actually arrived at her intended destination.

"Warren…" She breathed his name almost like a prayer.

Warren's eyes were wide, his expression horror-struck. "Max…God, what, jeez, c'mon, let's get you inside."

It was clear he was shocked at the state she was in; but he recovered well. Seeing her struggling to stand, he instantly moved and got her uninjured arm around his shoulders and began to guide her inside. As the door closed behind them, Max swayed and he tried to steady her, she bit back a yelp as her face made contact with his shoulder. Finally she recovered and straightened up.

Warren smiled reassuringly at her and began to lead her towards the living room. It was then she saw the shoulder of Warren's shirt and bit her lip, there was blood on it. She recalled the blows she received and realized one of the thugs had busted her nose; that was where the blood came from.

"Sorry…for the blood." She murmured.

Warren glanced down and noticed what she meant. "Ah, it's alright, it'll wash out, if it doesn't I've got other shirts."

She smiled at how he brushed the fact she had stained his shirt with blood off and allowed him to lead her into the living room.

Max soon let out a sigh of relief as she was sat down on the couch, Warren immediately handed her a tissue which she used to staunch the bleeding from her nose. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

"Alright, let's, let's see…What exactly happened Max, where are you hurt?" Warren said at last, clearly worried.

She smiled to herself before explaining everything to him; she was touched by how worried he was for her.

Warren gasped when she finished. "Whoa, no way, seriously…Max, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to; but, well…" She replied.

Warren sighed and smiled softly. "Max…Hold on; let's see what we can do to treat these injuries."

She settled back, calming down while Warren rushed around the house, finding whatever first aid he could. At her request he got her a towel which she used to dry off as much as possible, before long she finally managed to stop the bleeding from her nose. Right now she was seated back, resting her sprained wrist in the makeshift splint Warren worked up for her.

He was currently using an ice pack on her twisted ankle to prevent the swelling. She smiled gently, relieved. They had noted her injuries would result in several bruises, the sprained wrist, twisted ankle and busted nose were thankfully the worst of her injuries, the rest were simply some small cuts that had been treated. She also felt dryer, although her clothes were still slightly damp.

Nonetheless, most importantly, she felt safe; in fact, she realizes that she had felt safe the moment Warren put her arm around his shoulders.

She smiled as she continued to watch him, meanwhile, she found herself lost in thought, wondering.

' _I…I always feel so, safe when I'm with him. Not only that, there's these strange…warm feelings I've been getting in my stomach lately.'_ She thought to herself. _'They always seem strongest around Warren…I feel like I, want to be closer to him, to spend more time with him. Do I…Do I really…?'_

She could feel a warmth spreading to her face that had nothing to do with the fact she was drying out. She prayed she wasn't actually blushing; just the thought of it was embarrassing.

"Max, you okay?" Warren asked suddenly.

She realized she must been blushing indeed. She quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, fine." She replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

Warren bit his lip, clearly still concerned.

Max almost groaned. _'Great Max, well done, now what is he going to think…But truly, I know what Warren feels about me, the question is…Do I…?'_

Even as she thought it, the answered seemed to come together in her mind.

"Actually, Warren, there is something." She said softly.

He moved closer. "Yeah?"

She responded at once, pulling him even closer and their lips met.

It was an amazing feeling, especially when Warren, getting over his initial shock, responded. Max felt lost in the kiss, even the lingering pain no longer registered in her mind. The kiss lasted for quite some time, but finally they had to part for air. When they did so, Max was breathless, as was Warren, he was also grinning, somewhat bemused. Max felt herself blush and suddenly began to worry.

"I…Sorry; that was too forwards, I shouldn't have…"

Warren laughed. "No, no Max, that was…Wow, I never thought you, felt the same way about me."

Max smiled, relieved as she admitted. "I do."

They both sat, basking in the newfound level to their relationship, but then, finally they had to return to reality as Max winced at the pain which still lingered. It was then Warren noticed something.

"Um, Max, you've been holding that since you came in."

She looked down and saw she was in fact still holding the scrap of the coat she had torn from one of her attackers. She put it down, shaking her head, when suddenly it fell to the ground and from within, a large wad of money, with a note attached to it came out of the pocket.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Divergent Demigod Phangirl: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, it's started :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen: The large wad of money is a clue basically, think about it, what would common thugs be doing with so much money :) Glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Silence reigned between Max and Warren as they stared in disbelief at the money that had fallen from the pocket.

"Whoa, that's…where…?" Warren muttered. "Okay, this doesn't make sense Max, those guys, you said they were little more than thugs."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I know, but, what one of them said when they took my money, extra…They were paid to attack me."

Warren nodded as he gently picked up the note and read it.

"Yeah, paid by somebody who wanted to scare you, but…had some decency at least." He remarked, handing her the note.

Max was confused but read the note; suddenly it made sense, she bit her lip. The note contained instructions to the thugs, she was described in perfect detail and there were warnings too; the thugs were to beat her up, if they found extra money on her, they were free to take it, but they were strictly ordered not to do anything else, just beat her up.

Max let out a slow breath and looked over at Warren, he seemed to be just and perplexed, and troubled, as she was by this sudden revelation.

"This was…a hired hit, Max." Warren said; his voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah, someone wanted me to be attacked.

They both fell into a troubled silence after that, thinking.

Finally Max sighed and shook her head.

"Mystery, more mystery, there's more going on here than meets the eye." She remarked softly.

Warren nodded and sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. This is crazy, I mean, who would hire thugs to attack you?"

Max bit her lip at that; she considered the past few days and everything that happened, even today, there was something that happened. So many things, but it all boiled down to two main suspects so far as she could see.

"There…are two people I can think of." She remarked. "I really annoyed them with my…altruism these past few days, and they would have the money to pay those thugs, especially that amount."

Warren quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really, well, who are these prime suspects?"

She smiled at his choice of words but then replied, serious. "The only two I can think of are…Nathan Prescott or Victoria Chase."

Warren's expression darkened slightly and he bit his lip. "Ah, I see…But Max, we don't…"

She sighed. "I know; we've no exact proof against either of them, just…small things that happened, such as Victoria leaving a threat on my room slate and such."

"Nothing conclusive." Warren remarked.

Max nodded; they had nothing but two suspects and plenty of circumstantial evidence, not enough to decide how to proceed.

In the end they returned their attention to Max's injuries, until they were certain they had been treated as best as they could. She knew that the best option would be to call for professional help.

' _But, I can't, that would lead to questions and then what…I can't afford to go through all that. Besides, it's not like they could do much.'_ She thought sadly to herself; before smiling. _'It doesn't matter anyway; Warren's doing a good job on his own.'_

Warren finally nodded and confirmed that they had done all they could. Max had to admit, while it hurt still to walk on her injured leg, she felt okay. She noticed Warren was now blushing and looked awkward.

' _That actually looks kinda cute.'_ She found herself thinking; before clearing her mind. _'Something is troubling him though, but what?'_

She was about to ask when Warren suddenly spoke.

"Well, um, Max…There's just, one more thing." He stammered. "You uh, you're gonna need, dry clothes."

Max finally realized what he meant and also blushed. "Oh, um…?"

He managed an awkward smile however. "Don't worry, Lacie's about your size, I'm sure you can borrow some of hers, she won't mind."

Max nodded but knew why he was blushing; she was going to need his help in getting the clothes. Nevertheless she reassured him and let him help her along. Before long Max was dressed in the clothes she borrowed from Warren's cousin while he had written a note to explain things to Lacie. She smiled, this night had been full of surprises and nothing like she expected, but something good had come from it, that was what was important to her.

* * *

Later, the rain had died down and now, Max found herself making her way back to the dorms. Warren walked alongside her, helping her along on her injured ankle, although she could walk a little better.

"I wish I could help you all the way but…well." Warren said as they reached the door to the girl's dorm.

Max nodded. "I know, rules…Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Warren nodded and they briefly shared a chaste, loving kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised.

She grinned and nodded before turning and entering the dorm. Once inside she prepared herself for the long painful walk to her dorm room. Taking a deep breath she began to make her way along the corridor, using the wall for support. As she drew closer to her room, she was unaware that her progress had been heard, that two other people were awake and were now peeking out of their rooms; witnessing her progress.

Victoria could barely supress her glee as she saw Max stumbling along the corridor.

' _God, Max Caulfield, the selfie ho, stumbling along like some…drunkard. This is so rich.'_ She thought smugly.

The other witness was more sympathetic however; Kate bit her lip as she saw Max's painful walk and barely supressed a gasp as Max walked through a patch of moonlight and she saw the obvious marks on Max's face.

She watched as Max finally reached her room, thinking to herself. _'Max, what happened to you; who could have done this?'_

Unaware of the attention, Max had entered her dorm room. After wincing slightly she did her best to get changed for bed and decided to simply sleep. She could only wait and see how things would unfold the following morning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, tell me about it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Divergent Demigod Phangirl: Not quite, I should have been more clear about that :) Well, yeah, the story is actually meant to be totally third person after all. Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Max awoke the following day with a groan; she gently explored her sensations, trying to feel the damage done, before opening her eyes. The pain at least was manageable, certainly lesser than it had been yesterday. She would have to be careful with her left arm; her wrist was definitely still sprained and would take time.

The pain in her right ankle wasn't as bad as yesterday, but she knew she'd still struggle to walk, and would be limping all day. Finally opening her eyes she moved herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Looking down she observed the splint on her arm and smiled, it was working at least, her ankle wasn't too badly swollen.

' _Warren did a good job; those were the worst ones and could have been much worse.'_ She thought to herself. _'Everything could have been much worse; had those thugs not been instructed not to do anything but beat me up…I still don't get that?'_

Sighing she turned her head and finally saw herself in the mirror and bit her lip.

' _Well, as expected, you look like shit today, Caulfield.'_ She thought almost casually.

There was still obvious evidence of her busted nose, she had a heavy look black eye, as well as other prominent bruises to her face and arms, a few small, healed, cuts were visible on her face too.

With a heavy sigh, she got to her feet, being careful not to put too much weight on her bad ankle. It was a slow process, but she carefully managed to get herself ready for the day, dressing in her usual style of course. Once she was dressed her phone buzzed and she picked it up. She smiled when she saw the text from Chloe.

" _Hey girl, what's up, how'd the 'date' go last night?"_

Max couldn't help but laugh, noting that surprising, her little joke was kind of true now. Or at least, whenever she and Warren went out again, it would be a real date.

Smiling she replied. _"Not quite what I expected…punchy."_

" _Huh?"_ Chloe replied mere seconds later.

Max sighed and explained. _"I got jumped by some thugs on my way over, they beat me up, you'll see whenever we meet up today."_

Max winced as Chloe replied, her anger obvious. _"THE FUCK; BASTARDS PICKED ON THE WRONG GIRL!"_

" _Whoa, calm down Chloe, it could've been worse, I'm alright, don't worry about it, they're likely long gone by now anyway :)"_ She replied quickly.

Chloe's reply was also quick. _"NO EMOJI, still, I guess that proves you really are alright Caulfield. You, Warren and me, Two Whales after school?"_

" _You bet, see you there."_

Smiling Max put her phone away and picked up her bag, ready to start the day.

Just then however there was a knock at the door; she bit her lip, before deciding it would be best to have at least one person see her condition, before the whole school did.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kate entered; Max was actually relieved it was her. Yet to her amazement, Kate didn't look surprised, worried definitely, but not surprised.

"Um, morning Max." She said softly; holding out a book. "Um, I brought your copy of The Catcher in the Rye back."

Max nodded, taking it back, thanking her before then saying. "Go ahead Kate, I can see something's on your mind."

Kate sighed. "What happened to you? I saw you last night too, struggling to get back to your room."

Max nodded slowly. "You saw me huh…Well, let's see, where to start?"

She told Kate the tale, telling her of her plans to meet with Warren; how she had begun to make her way to the house. She then explained about the attack of the thugs and how she managed to get away. She explained about the aftermath too, finding Warren, him helping her and what happened between them.

"Oh Max…" Kate gasped, shocked. "That's awful; why would anyone attack you like that?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know Kate; I don't know. The main thing is, I'm alright, I'm safe."

Kate nodded, smiling. "Yes, and you and Warren…?"

Max blushed at that and Kate laughed softly. Together they left the dorm and, with Kate supporting her whenever she mis-stepped, they made their way towards the main building of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the school, most of the students were assembled in the hallways, chatting amongst themselves. Although their conversations were gradually tapering off as many of them found themselves listening in to Victoria who was talking to Taylor and Courtney, not caring they were being overheard, judging from the volume of their conversation.

"Seriously?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

Victoria nodded, grinning. "I'm telling you, I saw her, Max Caulfield, well after curfew, stumbling across the hall to her dorm."

Courtney laughed. "Wow, are you think she was drunk?"

"Think about it, late hour, trying to avoid being seen, what else could it be?" Victoria replied with a laugh. "Seriously, who would have thought; Max Caulfield of all people, huh?"

That sent a ripple of whispers, some curious, some angry, amongst the other students. From his position by his locker, Warren glared at Victoria and her crew.

' _Ugh, just listen them, makes me sick.'_ He thought angrily. _'God, when Max comes through that door, they'll see how wrong they are…but still; what would they think instead?'_

He knew it wouldn't be long and sure enough, at that moment, the doors opened. People turned and there were gasps from the crowd as finally, Max entered, with Kate at her side, and her condition was visible for all to see.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Small Acts, Big Consequences**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, last chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed the story and this final chapter too :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hmmm, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Divergent Demigod Phangirl: Yeah, she certainly was, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max sighed as she immediately felt all the eyes upon her.

' _Great, centre of attention, worst place to be.'_ She thought sadly.

Shaking her head she began to limp her way onwards, Kate stuck by her as they began to make their way through the crowd. They soon reached the first people they openly knew, Dana and Juliet who were both in clear shock at what they saw.

"Max…" Dana whispered. "Oh my, are you okay?"

Max nodded. "I'm alright Dana, I mean, yeah it hurts but…It looks worse than it is."

Juliet spoke quickly. "What happened Max, please, tell me, I need to, maybe…?"

Max smiled lightly, she could see Juliet's journalistic instincts coming out again. She merely shook her head and spoke.

"I…It's nothing really major, just, got jumped by some thugs when I went out last evening." She replied. "I managed to get away but well, not before they got some hits in."

That drew more gasps, especially from those nearby who could hear. The word soon began spreading, Max could see Victoria's expression change from confusion to horror and even guilt as the truth came out. Politely excusing herself, Max began making her way towards her first class. It was clear however that today wouldn't be a good day for trying to go low profile.

Sure enough, as she walked she spotted Warren, who was clearly still upset about her being attacked. However his expression brightened in response to her smile. That smile wavered however when she spotted the shocked and agitated expression of Nathan Prescott further down the hall.

Something about his manner disturbed her and she wondered if her suspicions about him being involved were right. Shaking her head she focused on making her way to class, thanking Justin and Daniel who expressed sympathy. It was then she noted the expression of someone else and bit her lip.

"Alyssa?" She queried, worried by the glare on the girl's face.

Alyssa shook her head. "Just can't believe it Max, some damn punk's think they can just beat you up…urgh."

Max nodded with a smile; noting that Alyssa was clearly angry on her behalf; she recalled the times she had helped Alyssa before. It was then another voice spoke up and Max found herself facing this one with mixed feelings.

"Max, what's this I've been hearing about some thugs attacking you?" David Madsen said as he approached her.

Max suppressed a sigh; she wasn't sure quite how to handle David's clearly angered approach, no doubt wanting to launch his own investigation.

She shook her head. "It's alright, really, I'm fine, they were just some…nobodies, don't know where they've gone."

David shook his head, clearly suspicious, but said nothing else.

Max sighed, it had been a long day, being the centre of attention certainly made her feel more self-conscious, even the teachers expressed their concern. When school was finished for the day, she began making her way towards the exit when Principal Wells called her over.

"Max, I heard about what happened, listen, if you want to make an official report or statement about this, I can contact the police right away." He explained.

She shook her head. "I'm fine sir, honestly, it's, it's nothing to worry about."

She knew she couldn't really tell the whole truth, only she and Warren knew and the only other person she could tell would be Chloe. Truthfully however, she didn't really care much about this attack, yes it was suspicious, but with everything else going on, she felt it would be better to focus on that and leave this for another time.

When she finally managed to leave she headed straight for the parking lot. She was relieved that her leg seemed to be getting better as the day went on. Once at the parking lot she immediately made her way over to where Warren stood by his car, smiling as she approached. They instantly kissed once they were close enough.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked casually.

She grinned. "Let's go to Two Whales, we can meet Chloe there, I promised I'd tell her what happened when she texted me this morning."

Warren nodded and they got in his car, Max texted Chloe telling her they were on their way and, once she got a reply, settled back while Warren drove. She was still smiling, reflecting on how lucky she was to escape.

Not only that, she actually felt happier than ever, now that she was no longer confused about her feelings. She was certain, whatever came; she would face it, not only with Chloe, but with Warren too.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
